


My Own Demon

by YoonJinnius



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon Hyunjin, Halloween, Human Felix, Hyunlix, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wattpad Saw It First, might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonJinnius/pseuds/YoonJinnius
Summary: Its halloween and Felix bought a book online just for fun. He chants something greek and no, his furnitures didn't fly, but then suddenly, a hand was roaming on his body.What could it be?or, incubus Hyunjin fucks an innocent little Lix
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. My Own Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello we meet again!
> 
> this could be a part of a series, who knows hhh
> 
> TW: rape (kinda?) But this is a fiction about demons and incubus' shit so, that's the whole thing? greek words in this fic is a random quote from google. Basically Hyunjin fucking felix again kdhdjdn what else uhm... yeah that's basically it.

**Felix's POV**

**"So are we still doing this?"** Minho hyung asked.

**"Yes, hyung. Its harmless, and its not like those myths are true"** I stumbled getting a thick book on my shelf.

**"Lixie, hun. Clearly, we're drunk. Jeongin is shit faced on your bathroom and what if this shit is--"** Jisung tried reasoning out.

**"Sungie. If you don't wanna play, you can go to jeongin"** I pouted.

**"This isn't a game, lee felix. You're basically about to summon A- fucking demon"** Chan hyung said.

**"I just wanna see if anything happens, okay?"** I said and plopped on the chair in the dining table.  **"Just be with me while I say shit"**

Minho hyung rolled his eyes and sat on the chair on my right, Jisung was on my left and Chan hyung was beside Minho hyung.

**"Nope, I have to go to Changbin's tomorrow. I'm meeting his parents, and I would very much like it if I go there with my boyfriend in peace thank you very much"** Seungmin smiled and held on Changbin's arms.

**"On that thought, we'll get going. Thank you for tonight, Lix. Bye guys!"** The two waved goodbye and went to Jeongin to take him home, I guess..

_ So now its time! _

**"What made you think that this would be a good idea?"** Chan hyung asked again.

**"I just saw this online, I don't even know if it works. This is greek shit and I don't even know greek."** I said.

**"What if it works then?"** Jisung asked.

**"Oh come on. lets just get this over with. I wanna sleep"** Minho hyung said.

I inhaled and opened the book to the last page where the text was written.

**"Okay first of all do you fucking know how to read greek?"** Chan hyung asked.

**"Yeah, I listened on how to pronounce it multiple times"** I answered.

**"Go ahead then. It says that you should say it three times"** Jisung said.

I nodded.

**_"To sex eínai i parigoriá pou échete ótan den boreíte na échete agápi"_ ** I mouthed. Nothing. Its the first try afterall.

**_"To sex eínai i parigoriá pou échete ótan den boreíte na échete agápi"_ ** On the second time, I tasted something irony on my mouth. I tasted blood. But I shrugged it off.

**_"To sex eínai i parigoriá pou échete ótan den boreíte na échete agápi"_ ** On the third time, I suddenly felt something holding me on my waist. tight.

I was about to say something when I felt a hand on my throat.

_ 'don't you dare say that you felt something, or you're not gonna like what's gonna happen to you'  _

**"Lix? what's up?"** I got back to my senses as Chan hyung asked me that.

**"Stop shitting lix. I'm done with this, I miss my bed"** Jisung said.

I couldn't move. I stiffened. It was still touching me.

**"Hey? Lix what happened?"** Minho hyung held my shoulder. 

I took a deep breath.

**"U-uh.. nothing, hyung. Its just a joke"** I tried playing it off.  **"You guys can go now, the book's stupid anyway"**

I stood up. The hands that I felt earlier weren't touching me anymore, but what i'm feeling right now is there's someone watching me.

The rest bid their goodbyes and I decided to shrug off whatever happened earlier. My eyes landed on the book. I sighed and went inside my room. My body suddenly felt heavy so I laid on my bed. The feeling of someone looking is still there.

**"I need to shower"** I told myself and stood up.

**"Get back in bed"** an authoritative voice said.

My eyes widened. I definitely don't have someone with me right now.

_ The book was shit... right? _

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

**"I said. Get. Back. in. bed."** The voice said again.

when I turned around, I was faced with a tall guy eyeing me down. He's pale as fuck. Eyes were red and lips were bloody red too.

**"Who the fu--"** I didn't finish my words as he held on to my wrist.

And hell, his hands were hot as fuck. like, literal hot. It was burning my skin.

He pushed me on my bed.

His piercing gaze is still on me. My breathing became fast as if someone was chasing me. I couldn't utter a word.

_ I'm drunk. _

_ Yeah, I am. I'm just drunk and this is just a dream. _

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I felt a pair of hot lips against mine. It was addicting.

I wasn't responding at first, but as soon as I felt his hot hands on my thighs, I couldn't help but moan and respond to him.

It was fast. Soon after, I was fully naked. I don't even know how he did that. His kisses was becoming aggressive at every second.

I was utterly shocked when I felt a dick entering inside my hole.

_ It fucking hurts _ .

I wasn't even prepped, there was no lube. Its raw.

_ And it fucking hurts. _

**"AH-AHH"** I moaned.  **"Oh fuck it hurts!"** I felt tears in my eyes. He wasn't even stopping. He was nipping and biting on my chest.

He held my legs on his shoulder and continued fucking me even if I was already begging for him to stop.

**"P-please! Please stop! A-ahh"** I pleaded. But he wasn't stopping.  **"Fuck! pleas--"** there was suddenly a gag inside my mouth. 

_ HOW DID THAT EVEN-- _

Now I couldn't help but cry, and moan and curl my fists on the sheets below me.

I felt like cumming, But i couldn't utter a word. I can cum.. right? 

_ If I cum, will he stop? _

**"No, I won't"** He said as if he was reading my mind.  **"You don't know what you summoned?"**

my eyes widen in fear.

My eyes rolled backwards as he hit a spot inside me. He kept hitting on that spot and soon after, my cum was already spurting from my dick. I saw the guy on top of me smirk and fucked into me faster.

I tried screaming for him to stop but it was no use. I felt my body limp as he was still fucking me to hell.

I felt disgusting. Drool around my mouth, dried tears while there were still fresh ones falling.

After many rough thrusts, he came inside me. His cum was so hot, I feel like it was boiling my insides. When I felt the gag was out of my mouth, or so it disappeared, I sobbed hard. 

I tried to reach my phone on the nightstand but a hand held my wrist.

**"if you don't wanna get dicked down anytime soon again, I suggest you stay on your place"** A voice said.

**"W-who-- who are you?"** I tried asking.

**"You summoned me. I'm the god of lust"** He said.  **"The lord of incubus itself. where did you even find those words. It was hard to pronounce, if I can remember correctly"**

**"Y-you're fucking with me"** I said.

**"I literally fucked you seconds ago, but okay"** He knelt down so he was on my eye level.  **"Now if you behave, I might just give you plenty of time before I fuck you again"**

**"T-that book i-is s-shit. I k-know th-thats shit."** I close my eyes and tried to make myself believe.

**"Feels funny. You don't know what you were doing?"** He stood up. He snapped his fingers and he was now fully dressed again.  **"You're lucky it was me. Have you even read the book before doing anything?"**

**"N-no. I j-just did t-this f-for the sake of Halloween"** I stuttered. 

**"I'm an incubus. You know what that is?"** He asked. I tried sitting up, my ass hurts and I felt something hot dripping out of my hole. His eyes went down my body and bit his lip when he saw.

**"T-the demon who fucks someone in their sleep?"** I asked. well i'm clearly not asleep. just drunk.

**"Yes. those are what incubus is. but i'm the god of them. the god of lust. how do you think I work?"** He asked again, working on his belt and removed it from his waist.

**"I-i don't k-know"** I said as I was watching his every move. He knelt on the bed, slowly crawling his way towards me, until he was in between my legs.

I tried closing my legs shut, but he was holding my thighs apart.

He caressed my arms until he held it up. He leaned and blew on my navel before tracing his tongue up to my chest.

**"Hmm"** I whined. I tried moving my arms above my head but it was tied up with the belt he was holding earlier.

He looked at me.

**"I fuck. Hard"** He fiercely said and held my neck.  **"I fuck rough"** And then he smirked.  **"And I fuck whoever summons me like this"**

I felt his hot lips against mine again. I also felt myself getting hard. His hold on my throat tightens and then untightens. He bit my lips. I whined and then he devoured my tongue, sucking on it and I just let him. He grips on my thighs, his hand hot and hard against my skin. I know his grips on me are gonna leave a mark after.

Soon, I felt something big entering me again. still without prep. I was still sore from what happened a few minutes before.

**"fu-fuck"** I moaned against his lips. He's holding my thighs apart as he was suddenly fucking into me again, not letting me adjust. I was almost screaming as he stabbed my prostate with his dick. I felt my whole body trembling as he was now leaving marks all over me.

**"You're mine now"** he whispered against my ear.  **"Understood?"**

I didn't answer as I sobbed because of the pleasure and pain I was feeling.

**"Ahh! s-Stop"** I moaned when he slapped my thigh.  **"'m close. shit, p-please"**

**"hmm? what was that slut?"** He asked.  **"You want to be spanked more?"**

**"N-no!"** I said.

He then pulled out of me. I remained shut and still was sobbing until he flipped me over. My ass up high and my face on the comforter I own.

A harsh sound was heard in my room as I felt a sting on my ass cheek.

**"Oh fuck"** I moaned and closed my eyes because of the sensation it gave me.

**"You like that huh?"** I bit my lower lip and didn't answer.

**"Ah! i-it hurts"** I said when I felt another sting.

**"I asked you a question baby doll"** He angrily said.  **"Tell me you like it"**

I bit my lower lip as I was still trying not to answer.

_ Maybe he'll stop. _

As if on cue he stopped moving, but he's still inside.

**"Do you really want me to?"** He calmly asked.  **"If you don't answer then i'm gonna fucki--"**

**"D-don't stop"** I finally said.  **"P-please continue"** I still feel his dick inside, and I just wanna cum.

He held a fistful of my hair which resulted to me arching my back for him. He started ramming inside of me again and I couldn't help but to just moan.

**"A-ah fuck y-you're-- r-right the-aah"** I moaned. He removed himself from me again and laid me on my back before fucking me faster and deeper in this angle. I could feel every inch of him inside me, hitting my prostate at every thrust.  **"I-i'm-ahh c-can I cum?"** I asked.

**"You can"** He said.  **"But get ready for overstimulation"**

he haven't even finished his words when I came for the second time tonight. but as he said, he's not gonna stop yet. He chased for his own orgasm, it was plenty of thrusts later when he came deep inside me as I felt his hot, almost boiling cum inside me. 

I feel like I was gonna pass out.

**"When you wake up, I suggest you read the terms on the book. You look like you need it."** He spat then stood up.

**"W-wait"** I called. He stopped walking.  **"W-who are y-you?"**

**"I told you, I'm the god of lust."** he said.

**"N-name"** I mumbled.

**"I'm Hyunjin"**

_ Hyunjin _


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

Felix woke up with the sunlight hitting his face, so he turned to the other side and slightly stretch. He slightly grunted when he felt sticky and sore down his ass.

he slowly sat up and an intense pain on his lower body shot through him, which made the freckled boy remember the past night's events.

_ Him, Chan, Minho and Jisung were sitting around his dining table. A thick book was infront of him which he turned into the last page, he chants greek words three times and on the third one, he felt something--no- someone gripping his waist and whispering to him. After that, he ushered the rest of the boys outside and then he went to his room. He thought of taking a shower but then someone told him to get back in bed. _

His eyes widened.

_ 'SOMEONE TOLD ME TO GET BACK IN BED' _ He thought.  _ 'but why do I feel like I've been fucked?' _

**"Good question"** An awfully familiar voice said.. which almost gave Felix a heart attack.

**"What the fuck"** Felix said.  **"D-don't walk near me"** His voice slightly shook.

**"Well you can't do anything about that now yeah?"** Hyunjin said and walked towards Felix. **"You're mine, little Lix"**

Felix layed back down as Hyunjin hovered above him. The demon caressed his sides, down towards his waist.

**"Every inch of you is mine"** Hyunjin's eyes turned red which.. indicates that he's turned on and needs some release.  **"Are you sore?"**

**"Y-yes"** Felix answered.

**"Good"** Hyunjin smirked and held Felix's ass which made the boy moan.  **"Let me make you more sore"**

The demon devoured his neck as his hands groped on Lix's ass.

Felix was so sensitive to the point that all he can do is receive the pleasure Hyunjin was giving him.

**"You like that, doll?"** He asked.

Felix stayed shut.

**"I asked you a question, didn't I?"** Hyunjin angrily asked.  **"You like that?"**

**"Ye-yes. I-i Liked t-that"** The freckled boy answered. Soon after, Hyunjin was kissing his lips again. He was kissing back, submitting to the devil who was practically claiming him.

**"I'm gonna fuck you now"** Hyunjin whispered on his ear before slipping his cock inside the younger.

All Felix could do was to moan thru the pain and pleasure as Hyunjin was drilling deeper into him in every thrust. 

Felix came twice that morning before Hyunjin left him in his bed.

The younger slowly got up when he had the strength to. He limped to his bathroom, not forgetting his phone that was sitting on his bedside table.

There were a few texts from Chan asking him if he was awake already, and Jisung joking if the demon has come and took him away. He ought to answer them both after showering. 

He tried to stand up in front of the shower, but his legs kept on shaking so he sat on top of his toilet.

**"Fucking book. fucking demon. fucking curse"** He said as he felt tears flowing through his eyes. 

It was downing him.

He lost his virginity to a demon. A demon fucked him. His first time was practically forcing a massive dick inside his ass. And it was a demon- God of lust (still a demon) who fucked him.

Yes it was a  _ HOT _ demon, Felix wouldn't deny that, but still.

He tried standing up again despite of the soreness of his ass.

He froze when he felt the same large hands on his waist again.

**"P-please stop. I don't think I can cum again today, and I-i don't think my body can t-"** Felix halted his pleads when Hyunjin carefully stood him up and led him in front of the shower.

The black haired male was standing behind Felix as he reaches for the shower handle.

**"Wha-what are you doing?"** Felix asked.

**"I told you, you're lucky it was me who you summoned."** Hyunjin said as he bathed the freckled boy. 

After bathing, Hyunjin carried Felix to the dining table where the book was suprisingly still sitting on.

**"Do you have some sweets here?"** Hyunjin asked.

**"Y-yeah, in the fridge"** Felix said then opened the book.

**_Warning: You're gonna summon a random sex demon from hell. Do this with full consciousness._ **

Felix face palmed at this. Why didn't he read this in the first place?

As he reads further, two phrases caught his eyes. Hyunjin told him this.

**_As you summon an incubus, be ready for:_ **

**_Lots and lots of fucking_ **

**_that demon will own your body and soul_ **

But what intrigued him was the last part.

**_Don't catch feelings, for the demon will let you go._ **

_ 'So I need to catch feelings before he lets me go? what kinda bullshit is that?' _ He thought.

**"Here, eat this"** A slice of cake was placed on the table in front of him.

Felix looked at Hyunjin as if he wanna ask something.

**"Don't fucking talk. Just eat that cake"** He spat.

Felix pouted and did what the other said.

**"Now that you've read the book. Any thoughts?"** Hyunjin sat on the chair beside Felix.

**"You're a sex demon"** Felix deadpanned.  **"The only way I can get out of your clutches is to fall inlove with you? That's bullshit"**

**"Finish that cake so I can bend you over and fuck you senseless"** Hyunjin then stood up and disappeared.

Felix quickly finished his food and got dressed up as fast as he can. He locked his door and went to the subway.

He messaged Chan that he'll go to his and Minho's pad to crash for the night. The two agreed.

He sat on the farthest part of the train and sighed.

**"You think you can run from me, whore?"** He heard Hyunjin say.  **"Keep quiet, and I might just let you cum"**

All Felix could do was tense up as he felt a hand inside his shirt. He felt long fingers pressing on his nipples which he tried to release his moans through sighs.

He felt those same large hands travel down to his ass and harshly groping it, causing him to unintentionally moan. Some of the passengers looked at him weirdly.

Felix was fully dressed. With a shirt, pants, shoes, underwear. But he could feel those hands in his skin.  _ in his bare skin. _

He bit his lips so that none of his moans will pass his mouth. He felt something slipping past his hole.

_ Fingers. _

_ Hyunjin was Fingering him. _

he tried to close his legs but something was stopping him. 

Another large hand on his thigh and a leg in between his was stopping him from closing his legs.

**"You're so hot, you know?"** Hyunjin's voice whispered on his ear.

Felix felt the fingers were removed from inside him, He sighed again. But what he didn't expect was the dick being inserted inside him.

It took Felix all his strength to not moan at the stretch. He released small whimpers as he gripped on his pants. The demon was sucking on his neck and stimulating his nipples while fucking him sensually.

Hyunjin was wrecking him. 

The train took a halt, so did Hyunjin. Some people went out and a few walked in. Felix was thankful when nobody sat on the back with him. No one would see him this wrecked.

The train went ahead again and Hyunjin surprised Felix by gripping on his waist and bending him over the seat in front of him, and fucked him senseless.

Felix was almost drooling as he felt Hyunjin's massive cock inside him, ramming in and out. 

He felt blood on his lips as he bit them hard so his moans would be muffled. Soon after, he came.

Hyunjin was still fucking him after cumming and so he let him. He went limp in the demons arms and when he felt the other's cum inside him, he passed out.

-

**"Hey lix, I thought you were gonna sleep at our pad last night?"** Chan had asked Felix when they saw each other at the cafè where the younger was working.

**"I'm sorry I didn't text you, Hyung. But my bed was so inviting last night so I just plopped on it and crashed"** Felix said, wiping a table across where Chan is.  **"You waiting for Minho hyung?"**

**"Yeah, he had to get something from Jisung before coming here. Told me to save us a seat"** Chan smiled. Felix nodded and waved goodbye as he needed to get back to his place at the counter.

The bell on the door clinked so Felix turned around to greet a customer. What he wasn't ready for was when the guy was familiar.

_ Awfully familiar. _

**"g-goodmorning sir."** Felix greeted with widened eyes.

The customer smirked.

**"An Iced Americano and a bit of your time, please?"** The guy asked.

Felix almost choked on his spit at that. 

**"U-uh, my break will start in fifteen minutes. c-can you wait?"** He asked.

**"Of course pretty"** The customer, who was Hyunjin, said. **"I'll wait at the last table"** The taller said before walking to the said place.

Felix's hands were shaking as he was making the demon's drink.

**"--lix! Hey! Lixie!"** Minho called the younger.

Felix was slightly startled and almost dropped the americano he was holding.

**"A-ah hyung, sorry. My mind was... occupied"** He subtly looked at to where hyunjin was. The black haired demon was watching his every move which made him gulp.

**"Lix, you've been like this eversince.. The day you summoned--"** Minho didn't finish what he was saying when Felix stopped him.

**"Hyung, I'm okay. Okay? Now Innie's gonna take over while I take a break. I need to bring this to a customer"** Felix smiled and walked around his hyung.

He sighed before walking straight to Hyunjin.

**"Here's your drink, sir"** Felix then placed the drink on the table.

**"Sit"** Hyunjin said.

**"W-what"** Felix asked. the taller just looked at him and then as if on cue, he sat across him.

Hyunjin then looked outside. He was silent. While Felix was fiddling with his apron.

**"D-do we need to talk about s-something?"** Felix asked.

The taller just smiled and shook his head. 

**"No, I just want some... company. If you're uncomfy, you can go"** Hyunjin said.

Felix hesitantly stood up and looked at Hyunjin one more time before going to the back room.

When he came back, Chan and Minho was still on their spot but when he peaked at where Hyunjin was earlier, the taller wasn't there anymore. The drink was left untouched.

He walked to the table and there was a note left.

_ 'you look like you needed it more' _

\--

Its been how many weeks. Felix wasn't being used anymore. To be honest, he hasn't seen Hyunjin again after the café incident. It made him wonder..

_ Hyunjin wanted some company that day. _

He went back to his living room, holding the book. He opened it to where he'd seen the rules and some shit.

He read through it again and saw a rule who's typed in bold letters.

**IF THE DEMON OF INCUBUS FALLS INLOVE, HIS DEMONIC ABILITIES WILL COMPLETELY BE ABOLISHED BUT HIS IMMORTALITY WILL BE RETAINED. AS PUNISHMENT, HE SHALL LIVE ALONE AND LONELY FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE.**

Why was Hyunjin in need of company that day?

To be honest, he looked kind of down..

_ "If you're uncomfy, you can go"  _

What if he hadn't left that time? what could've happened?

Days passed and Felix started to think of Hyunjin endlessly.

When he's at work, when he's with his friends, when he's in bed. Sometimes he would see Hyunjin in his dreams, but he would always see Hyunjin alone in the farthest corner of the cafè where they last saw each other.

\--

**_6 Months later_ **

Felix was walking to his work, as usual. He greets Chan who was already sitting at his usual spot, waiting for his boyfriend who was probably petting stray cats in the sidewalks. He said hi to Jeongin as the younger huffed saying that he's too tired because he just finished a project that was due later.

He left his bag in his locker and wore his apron before going back in front of the counter.

The bell on the door dings again.

**"Goodmorning s- Hyunjin?"** He asked as he looked at the guy who was surprisingly not wearing his usual black get up, but was wearing a yellow hoodie paired with white sweatpants and shoes. 

A bit casual look for a... demon.

**"Can I get an Iced Americano and a bit of your time?** " The guy asked.

All Felix could do was slowly nod and turned back to work.

Okay and maybe, just maybe, took a one last glance at the black haired male before working on the order.

**_Maybe I should read the book again. If he fell inlove with me... then he's not a demon, but just an immortal person who's about to spend his whole life alone._ **

_ "No, I just want some... company" _

**_Maybe there was a reason I didn't read that stupid book._ **

**_Maybe I can spend this lifetime with an ex demon._ **

**_... here goes nothing_ ** _. _

**_\- Lee Felix, entry #1_ **

Felix closed his journal and held the americano he made before walking to the table where Hyunjin was.

**"Here's your drink sir"** He smiled.  **"So. I heard, you wanted some company?"**

All Hyunjin could do was smile, as he fell for the freckled guy all over again.

  
  



End file.
